Happilly Never After
by RebelFanja-Amelia
Summary: It was supposed to end in Happily Ever After. They followed the stories as they were told - so how could anything have gone wrong? Apple is on her way to getting exactly what she wanted, but all of a sudden, she's running into some old friends of hers . . . and it seems not everyone can be the happiest of them all.


Apple White, alone in her dressing room, looked contentedly at her reflection in the mirror. The parallel surface was slightly taller than her, reaching down to the touch the floor so she could see her full self in all her beauty. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

"You are, Apple White."

Apple's smile brightened to hear the familiar words. Of course she was! Her beauty was unlike any other, and even though she didn't let it be the most important thing about her, she was still proud of it. She was proud of everything, really. Her future was finally almost here. After being poisoned and kissed awake, she would now marry her Prince Charming and take her place as Queen Apple White. It felt good.

She took one last look at herself to make sure everything was in order. Dressed in pure white silk, she looked as regal as the queen she would soon be. It was perfect. Upon deciding it was so, she changed into something a little more casual – though still just as fableous – and wandered out of her dressing room and out of the castle to enjoy the spellbinding day that was too perfect to spend inside.

Everything seemed as joyous and ecstatic as she was. The sky was bright, flowers were everywhere, and the sound of birds chirping sweetly followed her through the streets of the town. There weren't many people out, but those she did see she waved and said 'hi' to. She hummed to herself as she strolled merrily past the shops, looking through the windows to see if she might want anything. At one point, she came across one with a particularly spelltacular dress. She paused to imagine how it might look on her and consider what accessories she possessed that would compliment it in a way that was 'just right', as her friend, Blondie, would say.

And as she considered how long it had been since she had last talked to Blondie, what with destiny in action, she suddenly heard a strange sound to her right. She peeked around the corner to see a dark alleyway, riddled with shadows and junk. "Who's there?" Apple asked warily.

One of the shadows moved and said, "Please don't hurt me – I'm sorry!"

Apple recognized the voice and took a few steps forward. "Raven?"

Raven lowered her arms just a bit, though was still on her guard. "Apple?" She looked bedraggled and worn, her clothes frayed on the edges and her hair unkempt. Her skin was stained with dirt and grime, and covered in scratches and bruises.

"Raven, what happened?" Apple asked in horror.

"Huh?" She realized Apple was looking at all of her, somehow surprised at her current appearance. "Oh. Well, things have been kind of tough since I . . . ." she looked away. "You know."

"Raven, how long have you been living like this?"

"Feels like forever after."

Apple looked at her sympathetically. "Listen, I was just about to head back to the castle. Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't know, Apple," she said hesitantly, almost wincing at the thought.

"Come on, Raven. It looks like you really need help."

"Hm. And what do you think that would do to your reputation?" Raven said, staring at the ground bitterly.

"Oh, don't be silly."

"Everyone hates me! If you help me it will only make you look bad. And we both know how important you think it is to look good." Raven turned and began to walk away, leaving Apple a bit dumbfounded. "It's fine. I'll stay out of your way."

"Raven, wait!" Apple called out. But Raven ignored her. Apple wanted to chase after her, but it didn't seem like the right time. Raven was really mad at her, but she didn't know why. And why would the townspeople be so mad at Raven? Apple sighed. Well, Raven would eventually be getting help whether she wanted it or not. Obviously she needed it.

Apple headed back towards the castle, thinking of what she'd have to do in order to make things right again. But on her way, she ran into another familiar face. Hunter Huntsman was leaning against the wall of a building, just hanging out.

"Hey, Hunter," Apple greeted. "Long time, no see."

He glanced her way dully. "Yeah."

"How have you been?"

He shrugged.

"Don't tell me you haven't done anything since you led me into the Enchanted Forest!"

He shrugged again.

"Hunter," she started chastisingly. "You're done with your part of the story. You can do anything you want now! You should be finding a new destiny for yourself, chopping down trees, or something."

He shook his head slowly, gaze focused firmly on the ground. "Not everything. I'm still restricted as a huntsman."

"Well . . . I guess _technically_ not _anything_, but you –"

"Apple!" Hunter's eyes were suddenly alive as he glared at her in anger. "Do the rest of us a favor, and stop acting like the world is so happy and perfect just because your life is. I haven't seen Ashlynn once since our stories began. And now she's probably with some Prince Charming who hardly even cares about her and I'm here."

Apple wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry, Hunter."

"No you're not." He stood away from the wall and stalked off.

What was with everyone today? Granted, she hadn't seen most of her friends since their stories started, but why were they suddenly being so rude to her? For a moment, Apple thought to call up Briar and talk to her about it. Then she remembered she couldn't do that. It suddenly hit her what that really meant, what she had lost almost the moment their destinies began to play out. They had shared a heartfelt good-bye the last time they saw each other, but Apple hadn't allowed herself to think too much about it, rather focused on her own destiny (and not wanting to let the sadness ruin their last moment together).

Unable to take anymore of the depressing atmosphere, Apple went to the Enchanted Forest to clear her mind. It was much more peaceful out here, and much happier. All the little forest animals were delighted to see her as they scurried through the undergrowth. She breathed in the clear air and let it out slowly. Things would be better soon. She had a plan. Once she became queen, she could do whatever after she wanted, and she could make things just right again.

As she wandered, she smelled a fresh, floral fragrance that was very inviting to her senses, and followed it through the trees. She soon came to a clearing which held a long table absolutely covered with tea cups and tea kettles, and chairs crammed all along the sides and on the ends. At the far end sat a girl with crazy, colorful, puffed up hair and a crazy, colorful, puffed up outfit. But her usually, zany, effervescent comportment did not befall her today. When Apple walked into the clearing, the girl looked up and said without a smile, "Hello, Apple."

"Maddie, what's wrong? This is a tea party! Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?"

Maddie shrugged. "How can the clock of mirrors and gray strike up soft nine when it's three aces away from hearing the twelves chime?" Apple only looked at her curiously, and Maddie realized she must be speaking Riddlish. She translated for herself: "How can I be happy when all of my friends are so sad?"

Apple paused at her statement. "But Maddie, this is _your_ destiny, the destiny you always wanted. Tea parties and talking bunnies and riddles all day long! You should be having fun!"

"Apple. How can I be happy," she said slowly, letting her point sink in, "with all that I have, when my friends have nothing?"

For a brief moment, Apple thought of Raven and Hunter. But she brushed the thoughts away, thinking that she would be able to fix that soon. "But Maddie, not all of your friends are sad," Apple reasoned, wanting to see at least one person besides herself happy today.

"Who?" Maddie questioned sincerely. "None of my friends are happy with their ever afters."

"I'm sure there's someone. Lots of –"

Maddie shook her head, cutting Apple off. "No one."

Well now, this was not in any way just right. Maddie was so unhappy – Apple would have to be the one to fix that, too. Surely there was someone who could be enjoying themselves in their stories right now. She just had to think. Her first thought would be Briar, but she hadn't woken up yet. Then she remembered, "Oh, Blondie! How about her? She must be on her way to becoming royalty by now."

But Maddie just shook her head sadly. "For the longest time, Blondie's fairytale has never mentioned when she is made queen of her town. That part has faded away over time, and isn't in her promised story anymore." Apple watched as Maddie picked up a little blue tea cup with teddy bears painted on the side and sipped from it. When she put it back down, she continued, "When Blondie was caught, the three bears where very angry and told everyone what she did to their home. No one trusts her anymore, certainly not enough to make her a queen."

Apple couldn't believe it – Blondie was supposed to have such a happy ending! How could it have gone so sour? She shook her head. She could help Blondie too, but right now her main priority was to help Maddie. "Well, what about Ashlynn?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow, wondering why Apple would think Ashlynn might be happy. "You talked to Hunter," was her answer.

Apple didn't dwell on it, or the fact that Maddie somehow knew that she had talked to Hunter, but instead focused on the task at hand. "How about Cedar?" She'd only ever wanted to be a real girl, which is hexactly what she would get in her fairytale.

Maddie took a disheartening, deep breath. "You remember how Cedar was cursed to always tell the truth?" Apple nodded. "When she lied, it tampered with the curse and now . . . she's forced to lie forever after."

Apple shook her head disbelievingly. "But Cedar's fine! I talked to her the other day, and she said her story had ended, and I saw her and she _was _human! She never lied to me!"

Maddie merely tilted her head to the side. "How do you know?"

Apple blinked in surprise. How _did_ she know? But she pushed that away as well. She thought and tried to think. But she couldn't think. And then she thought –"Holly!"

Maddie winced. "You should probably know about Poppy first."

"Okay . . ." Apple agreed, not sure, by Maddie's tone, that she wanted to.

"Well you know Poppy was kicked out of Ever After High because she didn't have a story to follow."

Apple nodded. "I did feel bad about that. It's too bad she couldn't write her own story for others to follow, but I suppose it was for the best."

"Headmaster Grimm was afraid her story might interfere with others and mess things up."

"So what happened to her? I would have thought she went back to Beauty School."

"She did," Maddie admitted. "But working at the Tower Hair Salon, she heard about how unhappy all her friends were. She finally decided Ever After was too unfair and ran away. She really came to hate it here."

"And Holly?"

"Poppy tried to get Holly to come with her, but Holly was too afraid of poofing. She tried to work things out with her sister, but Poppy wouldn't listen."

"But what happened to Holly?"

Maddie sighed. "Do you remember how the prince finds her in her story?"

"He hears her singing and –"

"Holly hasn't sung since Poppy left."

But . . . if Holly never sang, as deeply in the forest as her tower was hidden, her prince would never find –

Oh.

Apple dismissed this, telling herself that she could still fix things, and moved on. "So what about Duchess?"

"Duchess never had a happily ever after," Maddie reminded the soon-to-be queen. "She's always known that, which is why she tried so hard to find a different story. She's a royal at heart, but is afraid of being alone for ever after and –" Maddie stopped herself short.

"And what?"

"And she's determined to not live like that." Maddie said bluntly. She suddenly tilted her head. "Does the name Cerise ring a bell?"

Apple was about to say no, but then something resonated in the back of her mind. "I think I know someone by that name."

"What about Dexter?"

Apple nodded, but Maddie didn't say anything more, so Apple asked, "Who are they?"

Maddie held up a red tea cup and said, "You couldn't possibly remember them completely, only vaguely. They don't exist anymore. But they used to be our friends."

"What happened?" Apple gasped.

"Cerise . . . she and her family had a secret. When everyone found out, they had to disappear into oblivion. Because they didn't follow their story." She took a sip from the red tea cup and set it back down. "And Dexter. Dexter refused to follow his story, and the same thing happened to him."

Apple shook her head. "I don't believe you. I don't even remember these people."

"Of course you don't. They don't exist anymore."

Apple ignored Maddie's insistence as she suddenly remembered something. "What about Kitty and Lizzie? They should be happy, right?"

"Well, we've all been a little less than cheery since we were unable to go back home. And Lizzie's so sad without Daring. She really misses him." Apple blushed, feeling a little guilty. She would have thought Lizzie would be over him by now. After all, it couldn't be true love if it wasn't prewritten.

"But Kitty. She's still able to cause mischief, so she should be having fun, right?"

Maddie looked a little angrily at Apple. "No matter what you think of Kitty, she would never want her friends to be as miserable as they are. And she is certainly not going to make matters worse! Kitty visits our friends, says 'hi' for me, and tells me how their doing." Maddie looked sadly down at her assortment of teacups. "She's our way of staying connected." Maddie looked up at Apple. "You're lucky. Being the future queen of Ever After, you get to see anyone you want. You don't have the same kind of limits to your own story."

Yet, while Maddie was talking, Apple wasn't paying much attention. There had to be _someone_ who was happy with their story. Not everyone could be so disappointed in their destinies. She desperately wracked her brain for someone else who should have a fairy tale ending, thinking of all her classmates she knew. Then, she suddenly remembered something.

"Me!" she said suddenly.

"You're Apple White." Maddie responded. "Apple of right, and without much in flight, soon to be night."

Apple ignored her gibberish. "No, I mean me! _I'm _happy with my story! I'm the one who has the happily ever after! See, not all your friends are sad," Apple said proudly. That was one problem solved.

But Maddie could only look at Apple and say, "But Apple. You're the saddest of them all."

Apple's mouth hung open and she stammered as she tried to think of a response to this. "I . . . I . . . I am not! I have everything I could want! My future is perfect! I'll be queen soon, and just you watch, I'll fix everyone's problems!" She turned and stormed off, not wanting to bother asking about the rest of her friends. Maddie would probably just say something depressing about anyone she brought up. It was probably all lies, anyway. Next she'd be saying Hopper wasn't eloquent in frog form without Briar.

Apple went all the way back to the castle, making it, this time, without running into anyone she knew who happened to be hextremely sad at the time. She went back to her dressing room and paced angrily for a minute or two. The more she thought about what happened today, the more it seemed that everyone was blaming her for their misery. But if they all would have stuck to their destinies in the first place, none of them would have anything to miss.

Eventually, Apple stopped her pacing, telling herself that all this worrying couldn't be good for her. She went back to her mirror and looked at her reflection, still beautiful as always. She stared for awhile, not so much looking at herself as gathering up courage. She finally took a deep, steadying breath, and said with a shaking voice, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall . . . who's the saddest of them all?"

The mirror was silent.

Apple cleared her throat and inquired more clearly, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the saddest of them all?"

The mirror remained silent.

"Answer me!" Apple yelled, suddenly becoming angry. "I asked you a question – why don't you answer me?"

"Your majesty, you know I must search through all those in Ever After to decide."

"It doesn't take you long to say I'm the most beautiful!"

"That is an easy question. You are certainly more beautiful than any other. Only Raven Queen comes close. But there are many who are the sad in the land. Even the sad-_est_ is hard to find."

"There can't be that many people who are that sad!" Apple could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She balled her fists, a negative energy swelling inside her. "I demand you tell me _right now_: who is the saddest of everyone in Ever After?"

For a moment, the mirror didn't say anything, and Apple was afraid that there really were so many that it couldn't decide. Then it finally had an answer.

"You are, Apple White."

This was the answer she would always get when she asked the mirror a question, yet she only ever asked it of a single subject. She hexpected it – even now it sounded like the right thing it should say. But when put into this context, it hurt dearly.

Apple's legs suddenly failed her as she was pulled to the ground by gravity, all the energy leached from her by a single sentence. The tears streamed down her face as she watched her reflection. She didn't understand. She had everything. "Why? How can I be the saddest out of _everyone_?"

"It is true that your friends are all miserable, but you are miserable for them, you are miserable for yourself, and you are guilty."

Apple looked dejectedly at her honest reflection. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"The stories always say Happily Ever After," another voice said. "But you can't force someone to be happy."

Apple looked in the background of her mirror's reflection and saw Maddie behind her. "How did you get in here?" Apple asked, still crying.

Maddie glanced at the doors behind her. "I used the doors."

"Did you follow me?"

"You seemed upset, and I didn't want to let you be without a friend."

Apple couldn't respond, but put her head in her hands. "I just don't get it. I feel sad, but why? How can I be in so much pain when I have everything?"

"It's not all about you, Apple," Maddie said, coming up beside her. "You're not sad for yourself, you're sad for your friends."

"But how did this happen? We did everything right! How did it all go so wrong?" She sniffed and wondered aloud, "Can it really be all my fault?"

"We did everything according to the stories," Maddie agreed, "but what the stories told was not what was right for us. In order to understand what is happening right now, you have to understand that no one can be told who to be and still be happy. Even Daring isn't happy," Maddie added, thinking Apple might want to know since she forgot to ask.

"Daring is fine," Apple said, as she sincerely thought so, trying to dry her eyes.

"Daring misses Lizzie, too," Maddie disagreed. "He doesn't act like it, because he doesn't want to believe it. Daring tells himself all the time, everyday, that he has to follow his destiny. He lost someone very close to him through rebellion. But he doesn't know hexactly why he feels so strongly about following his story now – he doesn't remember any more than you do – but he knows he can't defy destiny, even if it isn't what he wants."

"But how is it _my fault_?" the sad princess inquired again in frustration.

"This isn't the first time you'll be queen, Apple. You remember, we were on the Royal Student Council, and we made decisions for the school. We were like queens, in a way. But you more than me, everyone looked up to you, and went to you for advice, and asked you to solve disputes. You were our queen, Apple."

"But what did I do wrong?" she asked desperately.

"A true queen listens to her subjects' opinions and desires and takes them into consideration. You never asked anyone what they wanted, what we thought of choosing our own destinies. You told us to follow our stories, convincedus, and we didn't know what else to do."

"There was nothing we _could_ do!"

Maddie shook her head. "Oh, Apple. Did you even try?"

Fury overcame the princess and Apple shot to her feet. "Leave! Now!" she yelled, her arm pointing stiffly at the door. "Get out of here! I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

Maddie's eyes widened at the level of anger she had never seen in this person before and quickly scurried out of the room, the most animation she had shown all day.

Apple was left alone in front of her mirror, looking less than fairest at the moment. In a fit of desperation, she grabbed the sides of the mirror and asked quickly, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the happiest of them all?" There had to be someone. She couldn't have ruined everyone's lives.

When it took some time to answer again, Apple shook the mirror a bit. "Who? Who is the happiest? There has to be someone!"

"There is none happier than another."

What? There's no one happier than anyone else . . ? "But they're all . . . they're all sad, aren't they?" No one happi-_er_ than anyone else, but all of them still sad.

"Yes."

Apple fell to her knees in front of the mirror, still holding on to the sides. She began to cry again, for herself and her friends. She couldn't believe this had happened. Her whole life, she had been told everything would work out and she'd would have a happily ever after for sure. Nothing could stop it. And they were right, to a point. She had everything one could ask for in a perfect ending, but that was the problem. It was all _things_. The true spirit of the fairytales had nothing to do with tangible things. The true spirit of fairy tales weren't the princes or the thrones, the adoring subjects or the castles and crowns. The Happily Ever Afters always came from true love, from lessons learned and status earned through acts of bravery and kindness. Happily Ever After was in the heart.

Apple's hands slid hopelessly down from the mirror. She leaned against the reflective surface, dirtying its pristine exterior. Her sobs hiccupped out of her uncontrollably, and she came to a realization.

They were all done with their stories, each one of them. They had made their choices, and nothing could change now. But did they really have a choice in the first place? It was either live the way you don't want to, or become non-existent, not even a memory to those who knew you. Happily Ever After - _true_ Happily Ever After - didn't exist anymore.

Happily Ever After was nothing but a fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and critique, please! I feel kind of proud of this one, as it's probably one of the best things I've written personally, so I'd love to hear what was actually bad about it! ;) (it can be dialogue, grammar, a part that confused you, whatever!) It'll probably be going through some more edits later, anyway. **

**And tell me if you want more! I'm thinking about maybe going into detail about what happened, like when Dexter and Cerise poofed, or maybe one-shot(s) about everyone's fairytale's going badly, or maybe even what Briar finds when she wakes up. Hmm . . . might do that one anyway . . . . So give me suggestions, or go onto my profile to vote! (or you could just vote in a review, if you're feeling lazy)**


End file.
